


Qui-Gon's Choice

by PhantomPhan16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon chooses family over duty. Companion Piece to 'Link to the Past', can be read on it's own. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qui-Gon's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This a companion piece to 'Link to the Past'. It's an alternate story where Qui-Gon survived the duel with Maul, Dooku stepped in to train Anakin, and Qui-Gon learned that he ended up getting Shmi pregnant.

Qui-Gon gazed down at his son, sleeping peacefully in his crib. Not long after resolving the crisis on Naboo, the Jedi Master had received a vision from the Force through which he discovered that his night with Shmi Skywalker had left her with child, his child. After much thought he'd left the Jedi Order and gone to Tatooine, this time prepared. Buying her freedom from Watto, Qui-Gon had taken her to Naboo, where they had married.

Shmi was currently asleep as well. The birth had been hard on her, but Qui-Gon could sense that she would recover and wasn't worried. His blue eyes lingered on his wife before returning to his son, Firmus. He had always liked children, but hearing the cries of his own, holding _his_ son, had been something entirely different. His heart had swelled with love for the tiny babe he'd held in his arms, vowing to protect him with everything he had.

After a few more minutes, the former Jedi settled into bed himself and drifted off to sleep.

(XXXX)

Big, brown eyes took in everything around him as little Firmus sat on the floor. He looked around in wonder, sucking on three of his fingers. The Jinns were joining the Naberries for dinner, and little Firmus was awestruck by all the activity, watching the adults and happy to be picked up for some cuddles before being set back down on his blanket.

Finally, the baby decided he'd had enough of sitting around and crawled determinedly to the kitchen. Everything happened way too fast for him to comprehend after that.

Padme turned and was so startled by his appearance she dropped the casserole, screaming in horror as she tried vainly to catch the heavy dish as it plummeted towards the baby. Qui-Gon made use of his Jedi reflexes, clawing the Force for the power to stop it before it hit his son. The dish froze just inches from Firmus' head, and Shmi snatched up her son, checking him over. Padme was beside herself, crying in relief that he was unhurt and apologizing profusely. Firmus was crying, too, frightened by the teen's scream.

Qui-Gon hurried over to do his own checking, and once satisfied that his son was indeed unhurt, just scared, quickly went about calming and reassuring Padme until the young Queen finally calmed down. Firmus had since quieted down and let Padme hug and cuddle him.

Dinner went off without any further accidents, and Qui-Gon stated to Shmi that it would best to bring their son's playpen next time.

(XXXX)

Firmus was three when the Jedi Council allowed a visit from Anakin. He saw Dooku first, and the sight of the big man sent him running to his father.

"Daddy!"

Qui-Gon turned from his task of fixing a broken window shutter as his son darted behind him.

"Firmus, what on Naboo? What's wrong?"

"I believe I startled him, Qui-Gon," came Dooku's deep voice.

The former Jedi smiled.

"I thought I sensed you. Welcome, Master."

Anakin finally came into sight.

"Hello, Ani. Your mother's gone to the market but should be back soon."

"He can be patient a little while longer."

Firmus peered around Qui-Gon at the strangers, and Dooku smiled.

"Hello, little one."

The boy pressed himself against his father.

"It's all right, Firmus. This is Master Dooku, your... um... grandfather I suppose, and Anakin, your brother."

Dooku blinked and chuckled.

"Now that's one title I never expected to hold."

"Well it's close enough. Go on, son. Go say 'hello'."

He moved his leg and gave his son a little nudge. Dooku knelt down so he wouldn't seem so big, smiling kindly. The child was adorable and approached him slowly. Anakin stood just behind his Master, smiling at his little brother.

"Grandpa."

Dooku smiled, his heart warming at being addressed like that. The connection was broken by a speeder pulling up.

"Ani?"

"Mom!"

Anakin rushed to greet his mother, and the two embraced.

"Mom, this is Master Dooku."

Dooku stood and bowed in greeting.

"I've heard much about you, Lady Shmi."

"As I have of you, Master Dooku. Qui-Gon speaks highly of you."

"Thank you."

Qui-Gon smiled as he watched the exchange between his wife and the man he had no qualms about calling his father. As the day wore on Anakin and Firmus bonded very quickly, and Dooku dropped his guard to cuddle the boy and play with him, even reading to him(complete with funny voice, which the Master would vehemently deny afterwards). The former Jedi knew this was just the beginning. Anakin would be a great Jedi with Dooku training him, connected to his family yet still remaining professional and not letting it interfere with him duty as a Jedi. He had no doubt that Firmus would grow into a great man in the years to come.

With this knowledge, this hope, he did not, even for a second, regret his choice to leave the Jedi Order.


End file.
